Episode 395 (23rd September 1964)
Plot Elsie gives Dennis the £2, having borrowed the money from Dot. She assures him that she doesn't think he's the thief. Once she's gone, Dennis grins slyly to himself. Tickler is pleased with the attentions of Minnie and Florrie when they both try to supply him with a good breakfast. Minnie comments that Florrie must have quite a bit put away. Stan lazes at home while Hilda goes to clean at the Rovers. Tickler tells Stan he's worked out an exercise routine to get him into shape for his wrestling career. Stan is less than enthusiastic. Tickler tries to think of a gimmick to sell his appearances. Stan is annoyed when Irma sends him a "get well" message via a request on Housewives' Choice. Albert buys a new padlock for his allotment shed from Len. Ken thinks they should call in the police rather than investigate the thefts themselves. Len's chief suspect is now Irma. Annie gossips with Florrie about who the thief could be. Trevor walks into the corner shop and overhears her talking about Irma's honesty and threatens her with a charge of slander. Unperturbed, Annie advises Florrie to set a trap for Irma. Back at home, Irma looks over a cashbox. Tickler obtains a scarlet cloak for "Ogden the Terrible". Irma is distant when she is back at work. She finds a ten shilling note on the shelf with the tins of beans and realise she's being set up. She erupts at Florrie and Len but gives herself away when she mentions Len's missing cashbox. Not having previously discussed the box with her, Len wonders how she knew about it. She claims Elsie told her about it. The residents discuss the upcoming general election. Elsie confirms to Len that she didn't discuss his cashbox with Irma but sticks up for her friend's innocence. Trevor leaves a note saying he's gone to London. Irma produces the cashbox which she found in his room, revealing to Stan and Hilda that he's the thief. A suited Trevor catches the train and sets off for the capital to make his fortune. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache (Credited as "William Roach") *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Trevor Ogden - Jonathan Collins *Tickler Murphy - Patrick McAlinney *Porter - Trevor Cresswell Places *5 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Central Station Notes *The announcer on Housewives' Choice is uncredited. *Five years before "the troubles" began in Northern Ireland, Tickler Murphy hints that he used to be a member of the IRA. *The scene at Manchester's Central Station and on Trevor Ogden's train was shot on silent film with sound effects added. *This episode marked the writing debut of Geoffrey Lancashire, a prolific contributor of scripts in the 1960s and father of Sarah Lancashire (Raquel Watts). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe) and Charlie Moffitt (Gordon Rollings). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tickler Murphy plans Stan's future *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,154,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Stan Ogden: "Who'd have my blood, except for a brewery?" Category:1964 episodes